The Music
by KittyCat571
Summary: AFTER RECKONING. Dru's emotions are running wild and she will do anything to bury them away. But what if it means losing control of her body? If only for a little while?


**A/N: Okay this is a one-shot Graves/Dru pairing. Kinda. I just kinda let my imagination run wild on this one.**

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the following. All materials go to their respectful owners.**_

Throwing the book I had been studying aside, I made my way to the window and opened the steel flaps with a silent _woosh, _peering into the night beyond. One thought pounded through my aching head over and over again. _Graves is gone. Graves is gone. Graves is gone._ Like a broken record with an unending power source fueled by my frustration, angst, sorrow, and all the other emotions I kept bottled up inside of my tiny body. A few other thoughts managed to flit through my mind every now and then. Most of them, if not all of them about Graves. _He left and wasn't going to say bye._ Was one. And,_ He may not come back, _was a pretty frequent one along with, _I just rejected Christophe. _Hey, I said _most _of them were Graves related. That doesn't mean all of them were.

I walked over to my bed where I flopped down and buried my spinning head in a mountain of pillows. Though it was futile I couldn't help but hope that my flimsy mound of pillows could smother away my torturing thoughts, but to no avail. Still they tortured me and still I attempted to burry them away. After ten long minutes of smothering I popped up to my feet in frustration and glided over to my radio to turn it on. _If I can't smother my emotions away in pillows, then maybe I can drown them in music._ My body relaxed as one of my favorite bands came to life in the little speakers.

Soon I found myself singing along and swaying to the music and then to my surprise I got the strong urge to, of all things, _dance_. I _never_ dance, but I wanted, no, _needed,_ to right _now_. So I danced. Graceful moves that I didn't know my clumsy body was cable of erupted from my limbs as I fell into the rhythm of the song. I gratefully lost myself in the music, enfolding my consciousness into it and letting go of my worries and emotions as it swept me away. Sometime during the song I had turned up the music to blaring heights and was singing and dancing with renewed vigor. I didn't even notice when the door crept open and people flooded into the room. I didn't even notice the whispers, stares, and slack-jawed expressions as they gazed at me in awe. I didn't even notice that some of them were taking pictures. And as I look back later on I can't believe that I didn't even notice that I had danced all the way down to the cafeteria while my little crowd carried my portable radio as they followed along after my vigorous steps, leaps, slides, twists, and turns. Then, it all came to a halt as the music came to a heart wrenching stop while it switched to a new song. Or so I thought. The Music (as I have begun to call it) was not done with me yet. I didn't know this song through normal ways. I didn't know it, because I had heard it before, no I knew it because I had experienced it. The first thought crept through to my mind since The Music had taken over and it was this, _This would be my song to _him_. _Now _that _was a painful thought. The lyrics flooded my senses and I began to sing:

_Graves eyes are like a jungle  
>He smiles, it's like the radio<br>He whispers songs into my window  
>In words nobody knows<br>There's pretty girls on every corner  
>That watch him as he's walking home<br>Saying, does he know  
>Will you ever know<em>

Shivers racked my body as I felt the rightness of the song. It matched how I felt note for note if I tweaked it here and there.

_[Chorus:]  
>You're beautiful<br>Every little piece love, don't you know  
>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<br>When you find everything you looked for  
>I hope your life leads you back to my door<br>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

I continued my erratic dance as I sang to the very heavens.

_Graves finds another way to be  
>The highlight of my day<br>I'm taking pictures in my mind  
>So I can save them for a rainy day<br>It's hard to make conversation  
>When he's taking my breath away<br>I should say, hey by the way_

_[Chorus]  
>You're beautifu<br>lEvery little piece love, don't you know  
>You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone<br>When you find everything you looked for  
>I hope your life leads you back to my door<br>Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful_

This part I sang softly but strongly at the same time. Making it a statement.

_If you and I are a story  
>That never gets told<br>If what you are is a daydream  
>I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know<br>You're beautiful every little piece love,  
>and don't you know your really gonna be someone ask anyone<br>when you find everything you looked for,  
>I hope your life leads you back to my front<br>but if it don't will you stay  
><em>_  
>beautiful beautiful beautiful<br>beautiful beautiful beautiful  
>la la la<br>Oh, oh oh oh,oh  
><em>_  
>but if it don't,stay beautifu<br>lstay beautiful  
>Na na na na na <em>

As the song came to a close I felt the finality of it. And I knew somehow, someway that no matter how far away he was, Graves had heard me. The song was a question. One that I felt he answered with a promise.

For one teetering moment I wasn't sure if The Music that had enslaved my body would give me control of my body or not. Then, with what felt like great reluctance The Music relinquished its hold on me, but it did me no good because the moment my limbs were my own I collapsed to the ground in a heap. A shiver of fear slid through my limbs as I realized _Something controlled me. Something delved into my soul and pulled that out of _me. I should have been terrorfied. But I couldn't bring myself to feel much of anything at the moment. _What else could it make me do?_

Laying on the ground a silly thought flitted it's way through my muddy mind,_ I just sang my heart out to the whole Schola. Now they all know._ And I didn't care. _Let them know. It doesn't matter._

Or so I thought. As I lay collapsed on the linoleum floor of the cafeteria my gaze happened to land on one face in the crowd. The one person I wished hadn't heard. A face so filled with pain it made my body rock with it. _Christophe._

**A/N: So I got the idea for this while I was listening to music and I just HAD to write it down. Surprisingly I am not team Graves. (Christophe all the way!) But it felt right to dedicate this one to our lonely little Goth Boy. So tell me what ya think if ya have time please!**

**Song: Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift**


End file.
